


Innocence is Beautiful

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Alec loves Magnus, he wants more with him but he doesn’t know...he has no experience. It’s the one way he’s still innocent.It was quite possible Magnus was developing an innocence kink.Basically Alec learning about sex, Magnus thinks he’s adorable and hot, Alec is blushing...a lot.





	1. Theory

It was quite possible Magnus was developing an innocence kink.

Alexander was innocent. Magnus already knew this, he’d been the boys first kiss after all. But moments like this when their bodies were pressed together and their lips locked in passion it was beyond obvious that Alec was innocent. 

He always let Magnus lead, shyly tilting his head to meet the Warlocks, only to pull away a second later not knowing what to do next. The way he bit his lip and looked up from underneath his lashes in the most adorable and heart-stoppingly beautiful way. The little pants he let slip the few times Magnus had managed to coax the angel in a make-out session rather than a chased kiss. The pretty pink he’d flush when he got hard or let out moan. God Alec’s moans were the sexiest things Magnus had ever heard. All of Alexander was sexy. 

What their doing now is new. They're lying down on the coach, Alec on the bottom with Magnus on top. Alec never let him get in this position, they’d always been sitting before, side by side whereas now Alec was at his mercy. The position gave Magnus a perfect view of others long neck and damn Magnus wanted to bite it, leave it covered in marks so everyone knew who the hazel eyed beauty belonged too. But he held back instead choosing to lightly kiss the exposed skin. Alec shuddered beneath him. Feeling bold, Magnus gently ground their crotches together and Alec practically whined at the friction. Spurred on Magnus did again and again until Alec was a whining mess.

“Mag-nus, ohh God, I-I feels so Good” his voice was high and breathless and Magnus loved it, he wanted to hear that voice more. 

“Oh Alexander” he purred hotly “your so beautiful, so good for me” Magnus whispered in his ear. The boy shivered again. 

“Ple-ease Magnus-s more, More” Alec begged and Magnus pulled back to look at the Shadowhunter. By Lilith, he was a sight. Lips kiss swollen, mouth agape, face flushed and doe eyes wide and dazed. Alexander Lightwood was art. 

“You want more Alexander, are you sure?” Alec nodded his head rapidly and Magnus smirked down at him. He would ruin this boy in the sweetest way. 

He kissed him again and let his fingers wander south. Strong hands lightly griped long bambi like legs and pulled them up and apart allowing Magnus to rest comfortably between them. Then he started to thrust again, harder this time and faster. The layers fabric doing little to stop pleasure. He attacked Alec neck next, this time sucking on it and nipping at soft flesh. The tough battle ready warrior beneath him falling apart at his careful admissions. His body like putty in the Warlocks hands, a melody of “please”, “Oh god” and “Magnus” falling from the boy's lips. 

Magnus wasn’t unaffected either, his dick obviously hard in his pants and he was letting out his own groans. They’d have to stop soon, they couldn’t rush this but Magnus could let it go on a little longer. Alexander slowly slipped his hand under the hem Magnus loose silk shirt before pausing. 

“-can I-I?” Alec finishes his question by pulling desperately at the garment. 

“Oh darling, you never have to ask” 

Alec slowly dragged his hands up Magnus body and it felt like heaven. This here was Magnus’s personal heaven. Calloused fingers drew patterns on softer unblemished skin. Magnus followed suit letting his hands rack through Alec’s chest hair and play with his nipples making him arch off the couch.

“Can I take it off?” Magnus asked lowly eager to see his Shadowhunter now that he had permission to look. Except he didn’t. Alexander immediately clamped up, hands falling from Magnus’s body to clutch at his chest. It was amazing how fast someone’s body language could change.

“Wait, I don’t want, I didn’t mean, not ready” Magnus pulled back and hushed the younger man not wanting him to work himself up. 

“I wasn’t asking for more, just your shirt off but if you don’t want to that’s fine. We can stop here” Magnus explained, mentally slapping himself for getting too excited. Alec was breathing heavily, his eyes shining with uncertainty. Magnus figures Alec wasn’t quite ready for talking yet.

“Would you like to continue where we left off or do you want to stop completely” Alec still looked unsure. His eyes were watching Magnus, their bodies pushed together, his hands, the floor, everywhere. 

“Alexander use your words. There's nothing embarrassing about what we were doing or not wanting to do something” Magnus pushed a bit more. They couldn’t move forward unless Alec told him what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. 

“It’s ruined now, I was doing so well” Magnus raised his eyebrow. 

“First, nothings ruined” Magnus gave a quick shallow thrust that made Alec squeak. Their dicks obviously still hard 

“Second, and more importantly, were you just going along with that because you thought you should. Were you forcing yourself to do that?” Alec looked up shocked.

“What No!!! Magnus, I was definitely enjoying it!! I-it’s just-i wasn’t thinking.” Magnus stayed quiet letting Alec talk.

“I-normally when we do things like this, I get in my head and I freak myself out. This time I was relaxed, it wasn’t getting to me. It was good and then...”

“And then I tried to take your shirt off and triggered you. I’m so sorry Alexander”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not like you ripped my shirt off without asking” no I didn't but I definitely thought it, a voice in Magnus' head whispered.

“You didn’t answer my question, keep going or not” 

Alec smiled sheepishly “not” Magnus smiled and quickly pecked his Shadowhunter on lips “ok”.

“But could we talk about it,” Alec asked hopefully. He had a youthfulness about him that totally contradicted what he was asking for. 

“Talk about what Alexander” Alec blushed 

“You know what” he really did sound like a child and Magnus couldn’t help but tease him.

“No Alexander, I’m quite sure I’ve got no idea what you want to talk about. Could you be a bit more...detailed” Magnus said with a shit eating grin. Alec more like he was in pain. 

“About sex, there I said it” the warlock felt angry, not at Alec but at the people that conditioned Alec’s into thinking sex and even saying the word was a bad thing. 

“Yes well done darling, but what do you want to know exactly?” The blushing Shadowhunter looked down again clearly embarrassed. They were sitting next to each other now. 

“Just, I don’t know. I feel like I freak out because I don’t know what to do. So I thought that if I know the theory behind sex and other sexual things then maybe I wouldn’t be so unsure” The sweet boy was breathing heavily by the time he’d finished and was redder than Magnus had ever seen him. Honestly only Alec could talk about “the theory of sex” and sound both endearing and hot.

He smiled at the Nephilim, “ok then darling, you want me to give you the sex 411” 

“Yea—eah”

He was going to have so much fun teaching this innocent man, he couldn’t wait to see the confidence grow inside Alexander as he got more comfortable with himself.

“Let class begin”


	2. Comfortable

“The most important thing about sex is to be comfortable with your partner”

Magnus hadn’t actually intended to start anything with Alexander that night. He’d thought he’d leave it few days, that his darling boy was too flustered right now. Oh no. Alec was more than keen to start his lessons now, all the pent up sexual frustration he supposed. So Magnus made them drinks, buying himself time to figure how he was gonna teach Alec “the theory of sex” before sitting down again. A bit away from the Alec to avoid temptation.

Alec didn’t seem so inclined. The young Shadowhunter was fully checking Magnus out, sat up straight, facing the Warlock completely blanking the drink he’d been given. He huffed at Magnus’s opener, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Magnus, that’s not what I meant. I already know all of that. It’s important to trust each other, we do. That’s not what I want to learn”

Magnus smirked at the way the boy whined, how he carefully avoided using the actual words for what he want to learn. 

“Oh, I see. You want to learn the fun stuff. Like, how to get me off with your hand or give a blow job?” 

Alec blushed heavily but Magnus didn’t miss the way his eyes dilated or how he bit his lip. 

“Ye-s, yes that’s what I want to learn” 

“Alexander, if your not comfortable taking your shirt off around me, how are you going to be comfortable with your hand wrapped around my dick or with yours out right in front of my face” 

His angel went beat red, right to the tips of his ears. Eyes shocked wide and mouth hanging open. So adorable and completely fuckable. 

Meanwhile Alec was still trying to compose himself after Magnus’s very explicit speech. Well explicit for Alec anyway. He was still spluttering when he tried to speak again. 

“Doesn’t that come with time. The more times you do something the more comfortable it gets. I won’t be able to start until I know what to do” 

Magnus smiled kindly and moved over to sit with the blushing boy, no, man. Alexander was a strong and capable man, his inexperience in this field didn’t change that. He takes his hands making Alec look at him. 

“That’s one way to do it, the wrong way. You’ll be forcing yourself to be comfortable and that won’t end well. This is your first time Alexander, you shouldn’t rush it.” 

Alec sighed looking away with a defeated look in his eye. Magnus hates that look, hated that he was the cause of it but if Magnus was going to teach this innocent man about intimate relationships then he needed to teach this lesson first. 

“So what, are we just gonna sit talking boundaries for the next hour” 

Magnus smirked. 

“We could do but I had a different idea I thought you’d like better. Seeing as your so keen on a practical lesson” 

Alec looked up then, still blushing but looking interested and hopeful. 

“Go on”

“Do you want to see what you touched earlier?”

“What?” 

Magnus bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Alexander appeared so confused. 

“When we were making out mere moments ago. You slipped your hands under my shirt, you felt up my chest and abs and back. Do you want to see what you touched? Do you want my shirt off, just mine” 

The Warlock enjoyed how the Shadowhunter shivered at the mention at what they’d been doing just minutes ago. On the very couch they were sitting on. Alec was eyeing his chest, that you could clearly see defined under the tight shirt Magnus had opted to where. He loved this shirt and not just because it made Alec drool. 

“Yes” 

“Ok then, here’s the deal. I take my shirt off and you can touch me where ever and how ever you like but, anywhere you touch me, I get to touch you back, over your shirt” 

There were three points to this exercise. First, give Alec the chance to touch what he wanted and have it be ok. Second, let Alec get used to his touch. Third, this was a bit sneaky, get Alec relaxed and needy enough to let slip what made him uncomfortable around Magnus so that the Warlock could address it. Then they could move on to shirtless Alec if the Shadowhunter agreed. 

“But what if I touch you wrong or do something weird. I mean, I want to kiss you everywhere. Won’t that be odd for you over my clothes”

Magnus chuckled quietly to himself. He’d been alive for centuries, seen the beginning of BDSM, you could say he was one of the founders. He’d had lovers with the most unconventional kinks, foot worship sprang immediately to mind, and he’d accepted them all, had a fair few kinks himself. And Alec thought kissing over someone’s clothes was weird. 

“I promise you won’t do anything wrong Alexander. There’s no right way to be intimate, just feels right for you and your partner. As for kissing over your clothes, it’s totally fine with me, pretty hot actually.” 

“So do we have a deal”

Alec gulped but nodded

Magnus smirked to himself and pulled his shirt over his head in one effortless movement. Alec’s eyes practically bulged out his head, unconsciously licking his lips as he stared. Being looked at didn’t bother Magnus, he was used to it, but there was something in the way Alec looked at him. Like he was something impossible, something that he couldn’t believed existed. The look stripped Magnus bare. 

“See something you like Shadowhunter?”

Alec didn’t answer just nodded again and Magnus wondered if he’d rendered the man mute. The touches started off slow, light and hesitant. Magnus made sure to copy Alec exactly, right down to how much pressure he applied to the younger ones body. Alec started by trailing his hands down Magnus arms from his shoulders to his wrists. A safe bet, nothing sexy about it, just touch. 

It stayed like that for a while as Alec slowly got braver. He started applying more pressure, focusing on the veins on the inside of his arm. They were a little sensitive, especially when Alec dragged his blunt nails over them making the Warlock suck in breath. This seemed to spur the Shadowhunter on, moving to explore his chest. He pulled at his necklaces, Magnus copied by pulling his shirt. He traced his abs and sides, squeezing a little at his waist. Alec moaned softly when Magnus returned the favour. They moved closer together. Up until this point, Alec seemed pretty uneffected by their current activity, more obsessed with being allowed to touch Magnus then actually enjoying it. That had definitely changed.

From choosing places to touch that weren’t sexy at all to out right seeking them out. The first time Alec deft finger struck over his nipple, Magnus moaned. They’d gotten hard from the cool air and constant touches however, when Magnus did it to Alec. The poor boy nearly keeled over. 

“Oh god again, Magnus, please” 

Magnus grinned at the boy, he wanted nothing more than to take over. To have his way with this angel, to have him begging but that wasn’t what this was about and Magnus still hadn’t figured out what the problem was. 

“I’d love to darling. But I can only mimic what you do, that was the deal sweetness.”

Alec huffed at him but eagerly got to work playing with his chest. With one hand he pinched a nipple while rubbing around the other. Magnus copied him pulling moan after moan from the young man. Honestly, he was pinching a little too hard for Magnus’s liking but he let it go. It probably looked odd, two men pinching each other but it was clearly working. Alec’s eyes were dilated, to the point you couldn’t even see the beautiful hazel, lips pink like his cheeks. So pretty. 

The boy suddenly leaned forward latching on to the others neck, kissing and biting at the exposed flesh. An attempt to leave a hickey but it was sloppy with no technique and so hot. The way the Shadowhunters breath rolled over his neck making his hair stand up, the fever at which Alec attacked his neck. By the Angel. Alec moved lower, trailing kisses down his chest. In this position Magnus couldn’t really reciprocate so he holds Alec firm, encouraging the other as he moves to his main target. Sucking over the hardened nub makes Magnus arch his back and almost growl in lust. 

When Alec finally pulls back Magnus doesn’t waste a second with words, instead he dives for the boys neck. Teasing the deflect rune that’s taunted him since he met the shadowhunter. He mouths at the skin with practiced precession, sure to leave a mark. He makes his way slower than Alec had, pushing the other back to rest against the chair. He bites a skin just above where his t-shirt starts before going even lower. He uses his tongue to wet the fabric so Alec feels it on his skin. When he reaches Alec’s nipple he won’t lie, having the fabric between his teeth is weird but it’s completely worth to feel Alec fall apart above him. He arches his chest into Magnus mouth holding his head in place. Magnus has fight his smile, who knew Alec would be so demanding. 

The the time he pulls away he fully seated in Alec’s lap and the man in question looked wrecked.

“Your so beautiful, Alexander. So perfect” 

Magnus whispers reverently, looking adoringly at the the Shadowhunter. Alec shakes his head, hands coming up to Magnus chest before pulling them down like he was mapping out his body. 

“No I’m not. Your the beautiful one, your completely flawless. No scars or bruises”

Bingo 

There it was. The problem. It wasn’t that Alexander was uncomfortable with his body, he was worried what Magnus would think of his body. Alec was a Shadowhunter, born to fight so he was going to have scars. If he were with another hunter Alec wouldn’t even think about it, it be normal but Magnus had no scars. Why would he, he could heal any injury with a flick of his wrist, that didn’t mean he didn’t like scars though. 

“Hmm you right, but scars are so sexy. They add character to a person, makes them look powerful” 

As expected Alec’s eyes went wide in shock. He was fiddling with his shirt like he wanted to take it off but wasn’t quite sure. So close. 

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course. Scars show that you’v been through something tough but were strong enough to come out the other side. They mark you as a survivor” 

“So if I had scars, you wouldn’t mind?”

“Definitely not. I expected you to have scars with you fighting demons all day, it be impressive if you’d managed to avoid it. Do you want to know what I’d like to do to your scars?”

His face heats up again, like he knows that whatever Magnus is about to say it’s going to get him all hot and bothered and probably embarrassed. He still nods.

“I want to trace every one of your scars with my tongue”

He whispers in the boys ear hotly, licking the outer shell slowly making the boy whimper and moan. Yep, bright red just how Magnus liked him.

“Magnus...your just trying to get me all flustered”

“You look ravishing when you blush like that, I just can’t help it....may I” 

Magnus tugs at the shirt now stuck to Alecs chest due to sweat with a gleam in his eyes. He wants to worship this man, he wants to be allowed too. Alec smiles and gently pulls his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor. He’s looking down as though he’s waiting for judgment. 

“Oh Alexander”

He looks stunning. The black runes are stark against his alabaster skin, they cut across his body like a road map so defined they practically glowed. His chest hair is thick and curly and Magnus was dying to run his hands through it. Finally Magnus spotted the scars, they crisscrossed the Shadowhunter body in thin white lines almost invisible on the pale skin. Magnus growled hungrily and started kissing and licking at the scars, paying each of them respect. 

He didn’t stay down there long, Alec was clearly impatient and hauled the Warlock up to eye level bring their lips together in firery passion. Chest pressed to chest finally. Magnus locked his arms around the others neck while Alec clung on to his waist. Rocking them together Magnus wanted to cry when he realised they had to stop. Never doubtful of his abilities, Magnus knew he could make Alec cum in his pants from just this but how would Alec react. Embarrassed was the best bet. And they’d made so much progress, Alec was so relaxed and happy right now, muscles free of tension and moans falling from his lips, he didn’t want to ruin this for the sake of release. So Magnus summoned all the will power he had...more than he thought... and slowed the kiss down to a stop. 

“I think you’ve learnt this lesson, Alexander”

“I think so too, so how about we move on to what’s next”

Alec tries to sound seductive, making his voice breathy and looking up from beneath his enviable eyelashes. It’s like he’s drunk. He doesn’t need to try but it’s wonderful to see. 

“Sure thing darling, next time”

Magnus uses Alec’s moment of distraction to untangle himself from the boy snatching up his shirt as he stands. Alec looks alarmed at his suddenly empty lap, staring at Magnus in shock. 

“Wait, what”

“Class is over darling”

It takes Alec all of 10 seconds to realise Magnus isn’t coming back and that he isn’t gonna get to cum either. 

“Oh My God!! You Infernal Tease” 

Magnus laughs, grinning at the Shadowhunter who likes an adorable puppy whose both confused and angry that playtimes over. 

“Think of as another lesson. Teasing and building the anticipation makes the eventual release so much sweeter”

Magnus heads to his room to take a shower, idly thinking about Alec joining him one day, he can hear the other cursing him to hell. Magnus smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I wanted to address Alec being comfortable with his body and Magnus seeing it before moving on to the “Fun Stuff” as Magnus puts it. 
> 
> This chapters longer than the last and I’m not sure how I feel about it. I like concept and there some parts that I’m really proud of but I’m not sure about the chapter as a whole. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see something specific in the coming chapters.


	3. Touch

Lilith he was beautiful.

Alec was laid out on Magnus’s golden sheets looking every bit the angel his blood made him. It been, maybe a week, since Alec had asked for more and he’d barely seen his love since. Shadowhunter business was such a bore. But now Magnus had the boy all to himself. For the rest of the night and tomorrow. When Alec had shyly called him asking if he could spend the night, Magnus was thrilled. It was a big step, one that showed how much the Shadowhunter had come to trust him. 

Magnus decided they should celebrate with another “lesson”. 

They started off with a lovely dinner. Chinese takeout that Magnus had presented fancy, and then the Warlock led his boy to the bedroom. Gently pulling him on to the bed to lie down. He went so willing, eyes already glazing over. Perfect. “What do you say we take things a little further tonight, darling?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s jaw, softly running his lips over the sensitive skin. “Yes, yes please, Magnus I mis...uh uh” Alexander moaned. Magnus smirked at him.

“You missed what, Alexander?” Stroking his still covered chest, brushing his nipple lightly. Alec Keen’s

“I missed you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you...even in meetings” Alec blushes madly admitting it. Magnus finds it unbearable hot, the thought of his sweet shadowhunter sitting amongst the claves best but fantasising about him. 

“My sweet boy, I missed you too” he climbs on top the Shadowhunter, using his weight to pin the other down as he ravishes his mouth. Alec is a moaning mess beneath him, hips jerking, hands clawing at Magnus’s back. It’s like the Warlock is very air he breathes. 

Their shirts come off quickly and Magnus's chest swells with pride when Alec doesn’t even flinch. He’s learning so fast. Magnus enjoys teasing Alec with mouth and tongue, kissing his way down his chest stopping just above the waistband of his pants. He sucks a very dark hickey there that makes Alexander whimper. Magnus makes a note of that spot as he climbs back up to kiss his lover properly. 

Alec throws himself into it, like he does with everything. Experimenting with pulling Magnus’s hair and licking into his lips. Magnus groans into the others touch, grinding harder against him, hoping Alec know exactly how much he’s enjoying this. Eventually, he pulls away, getting off Alec to lay on his side. Alec mewls adorably.

“Your not going to leave again are you?” Alec asks frantically. Magnus smiled, splaying his hand on the boys stomach before trailing it down. 

“Of course not love, just making sure your still good for more” Magnus’s hand traces where Alec’s pants start. The other man gulps, eyes dilating even more if that’s possible and nods quickly. Magnus tsked moving his hand away.

“Use your words Alexander” he orders softly. 

“Yes please. I’m good, more, I good for more” he already sounds breathless. Magnus leans over and kisses him, pulling back he whispers against his lips.

“Good boy” Magnus grabs Alec through his trousers, giving the hard member there a good squeeze. Alec practically bolts up in the bed, his voice turning to a high whine that Magnus is sure he can’t control. God he loves this, loves breaking this sweet man apart to put him back together.

He massages Alec’s cock through his jeans gently. Magnus is all too aware of how sensitive rough fabric can be and he doesn’t want to hurt his boy, just wind him up. Up, down he moves his hand. Alexander is a panting mess next to him, a litany of “Magnus“ and “Please” flowing from his red lips. 

“Do you want these off too”

“Yes, angels Yes!” Alec cuts him off before Magnus can even finish. He chuckles, a low deep rumble that almost echos throughout the room. He snaps his fingers and Alec’s pants aren’t off leaving him in just his boxers. They’re grey and tented. 

Alexander gasps when Magnus wraps his hand around him again. It’s easer now with the thinner material between them. Magnus can properly wrap his hand around Alec, he can tell he’s big which isn’t a shock. No one that tall could have a small dick.

Magnus loves the way Alec moans as he teases him. Loved how he gets louder the longer it goes on. He moves to Alec’s tantalisingly long neck, eager to mark it and hear more of his angels delicious moans. 

“Magnus...ohh, ohh, please stop tea-sing, oh angel” Alec’s voice is breathless, almost unrecognisable as his hips buck into Magnus’s unrelenting hand, a large wet patch growing. Magnus chuckles.

“I promise Alexander, your the angel here. You look Devine like this, all laid out for me” he whispers into Alec’s ear feeling the full body shiver that runs through the boy. 

“Magnus” He pleads again, back arching and Magnus takes pity on him. Finally removing his soaked boxers. His cock sprang free, proudly jutting out above his stomach. Magnus drooled a little at the sight of it, his boy was prefect and his couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. But not tonight, he didn’t want to overwhelm Alexander.

Magnus suddenly realised he’d been staring too long hearing Alec cough above him. Looking up the Young man was blushing heavily, lip worrying between his teeth. He looked almost embarrassed. Magnus smiled comfortingly at him.

“You have nothing to blush about darling” he soothes teasingly. He sees relief flash across Alec’s face.

“You were staring, I thought that maybe, you didn’t like how I look” Magnus wants to curse whoever ruined Alexander’s confidence. 

“I was staring because your beautiful and because I can’t wait to have my way with you” he purred and now Alec was blushing for an entirely different reason. 

“Can I continue?” Alec just manages to nod, eyes dilating again. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, magically lubing them and glides his hand down Alec’s shaft watching his eyes roll back in pleasure. He starts slow but he can tell Alec’s already on the edge from all the teasing so he speeds up, griping a little harder. Alec all but screams when his orgasm hits, body shaking with the force of it and Magnus is in awe watching him fall apart. 

He keeps stoking Alec through it, rubbing at the head making the other man twitch. Slowly he relaxes and Magnus summons a wet cloth to wipe his man down with. The water makes his abs shine and Magnus has to hold back from licking him. Control, he needs to find his. 

“I Wow, that was...I can’t even. It was amazing” Alec smiles at Magnus and Magnus beams back. The smile doesn’t last, the Warlock can see the post orgasm bliss begin to fade. 

“Sorry I didn’t last that long” Magnus been expecting this. 

“Oh Alexander, you having nothing to be sorry for. It was your first time and for the record you lasted longer than me.  
The first guy I was with, he didn’t even get my boxers off.” Alec laughs at that seeming to feel better. He turns to kiss him when Alec suddenly pulls away, shocked. 

“Your still wearing pants” he says and Magnus nods smirking. He’d only just noticed. 

“Yes I am” Alec quickly reached for his belt, clumsy yet determined fingers working to get it off. 

“Let me return the favour” Alec flirts and Magnus almost laughs. Not a thing Alexander, just at how endearing and adorable he was. 

He wants to let Alec have a go, he wants to feel his hands on him. But handjobs were tricky and hurt your wrist if you couldn’t get your partner off quick and Magnus knew Alec wouldn’t be able too. Of course, Magnus was more than happy for Alec to practise on him but he worried how it would effect Alec’s confidence. He just been worried about finishing quickly after all. So he pulls the Shadowhunters hands away. 

“Ah ah, tonight was about you. Just you” Alec pouts which Magnus loves.

“But I want to Magnus” he tries again.

“Next time, in the morning if you like but now we’re sleeping” he says and Alec relents, looking a touch relieve which only made Magnus more sure he’d made the right call. He quickly changes into his silk night bottoms, conjures Alec a shirt and new boxers and climbs back to bed, cuddling Alexander. It’s heaven the Alec speaks. 

“You this is hard when your things poking at me” Alec whines pushing back a little into Magnus. Magnus laughs lightly.

“Can’t do anything about that Angel” it’s dark but Magnus can picture Alec smirking.

“I can” 

“Next time, Alexander, next time”


	4. Chapter 4

In four hundred years of waking up, Magnus had, had his fair share of good mornings and bad mornings. Waking up next to Alexander was possibly the best morning of his life. It started with soft sunlight gently warming his skin, then the distant chirping of bird song and the appealing smell of Cronuts in the air. He was still half-asleep when wet kisses started trailing down his neck. Magnus wasn't even entirely aware of it until deft fingers ran over his abs as well, slowly dipping lower into the waistband of his boxers. Rough, calloused, fingers tug at his half-hard flesh coaxing it to full mast. 

Magnus hums, shifting under the sensation. It's uncomfortable, as all dry handjobs are, but not awful. The Shadowhunter is delicate, moving up and down, playing with the tip like Magnus had done the night before. Alec must've been paying attention last night, somehow, because with a little lube he'd have Magnus close already. Alexanders lips on him were a pleasing distraction, soft and wet closing around his nipple in tight suction. Magnus couldn't help but moan under the touch, arching up like a cat. He felt Alexanders satisfied smirk against his skin and finally managed to force his eyes open. A mop of messy black hair greeted him while the boy diligently worked at the other nipple, sloppily sucking at it. Magnus smiled.

"Well well well, I like waking up like this", Magnus says quietly, not wanting to break the sensual atmosphere. Alec looks up from underneath his lashes, he looks so innocent like this, as he releases his nipple with a pop.

"You said I could return the favour this morning", Alec answers sweetly, still stroking Magnus beneath the sheets. Alec's something out of a wet dream, Magnus thinks.

"Hmm, I did, I could get used to this" Alec beams at the praise, pushing himself up to kiss the Warlock heatedly. A little too heatedly considering how hard he tugs at Magnus's dick when he does it. Magnus can't stop himself from flinching away or hissing in slight pain. Alec immediately pulls away, worried.

"Magnus! What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to I'm sorry", Alec rambles on, distressed, and Magnus quickly pulls him into another kiss. A trick that never fails to calm his Alexander. 

"I'm fine Alexander you were just a little rough...", Magnus reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube from last night.

"Here, use this", he offers the lube to Alexander who is now blushing bright red right up to his ears. He holds the bottle by the tips of his fingers as if it were going to bite him.

"I thought I'd need this, but I didn't know where it was, and I wanted to wake you up like this" Alec admits sheepishly slowly pouring some liquid on to his fingers.

"It's ok darling, you were doing so well this will just make it easier", Magnus reassures him to which Alec smiles but doesn't continue his ministrations. He looks between the slippery liquid on his fingers and Magnus he appears trepid. 

"Could you close your eyes again...like before, I want to start over", Alec asks embarrassed. Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking me to pretend to be asleep, Alexander?", Magnus questions amusedly, Alec blushed some more. The Warlock needed to start photographing his Shadowhunter.

"Yes, I just...it's weird to do it with you watching me. Please Magnus'', honestly Alexander was too adorable for his own good. Magnus is never going to be able to say no to him. He leans in for a kiss, softer than their last one.

"I'd love to wake up to you all over again, darling", Magnus says laying back on the bed. Magnus quickly gets rid of his boxers that had gotten awkwardly caught around his thighs before letting his eyes slip shut.

Alexander doesn't touch him straight away he can feel the boy's body heat so, he knows Alec hasn't left. He can imagine Alec's slick fingers hovering over him, and it makes his heart speed up. Finally, Alec wraps his hand around him and it's so much better with lube. His movements are hesitant at first, so are his lips, but with each breathy moan, Magnus loses the more confident the boy becomes. Magnus arches and writhes under Alexander’s relentless touch. He probably doesn’t know how much he’s teasing the Warlock with his slow, steady tugs. That, or his Alexander’s a fast learner. He waits as long as he can before he has to open his eyes again and see Alec. See his angel worshipping his body with kitten licks and soft bites. He’s trailing down further and Magnus almost thinks Alexander’s going to try something else when the Shadowhunter pulls away. Manus doesn’t comment on it.

“Hello again” Magnus slightly gasps as Alec speeds up his pace. He smiles at Magnus.

“Good morning” a childish glint in his eye, Lime he’s showing off a trick he’s learnt. Magnus supposed he is. He draws the other into a kiss, slow and deep and perfect. 

“You’re doing so well Alexander, just a little faster, I’m close” Magnus encourages as they kiss, hips now lifting to meet Alec’s eager hands. 

“Just like that” Magnus could last longer but this feels so good, waking up on a warm summers morning to his love working him just right. Magnus wanted to fall off the edge of bliss. 

When he comes Alec keeps stroking him, much slower and lowers himself so he’s resting my Magnus’s side. Magnus feels as though he was floating, warm and comfy with a beautiful man resting in his arms. He waves the mess away, laying in cold cum wasn't the most pleasant thing and turned his attention back to Alexander. The doe-eyed boy is staring up at him hopeful but also nervous. He opens his mouth to speak probably to ask if he'd done ok. Magnus beat him to it, lightly pushing the Shadowhunter back with a kiss.

"Oh Alexander you are exquisite, why don't I return the favour", Magnus asks gazing down at the boy sweetly. Alec looks confused. 

"But, you did it last night?", he says as though he hadn't thought Magnus would want to help him out. As though Magnus couldn't feel the erection he was sitting on. 

"Oh, I was planning on trying something else. If you're ok with that", Magnus whispered hotly against the boy's ear, making the other shiver. 

"What?", Alec questioned, looking even more confused and quite flustered. Magnus thought about just simply telling Alec but in an act of rebellion, he chose to use a crude gesture instead. Pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek with his hand moving in time with it. It took Alec all of one second to figure out what he wanted to try. 

"Oh", Alec shivered, his eyes wide in lust. Magnus leaned down and kissed him again. 

"Only if you want to, sweetheart", Magnus promised again. 

"Please", the other man pleaded after a moment, desperate. 

Magnus slowly kissed his way down the boy's chest, ideally playing with the waistband of his boxers until Alec is whimpering above him, writhing on the bed. Magnus hopes he never gets used to how beautiful Alec looks like this, lost in pleasure, he doubts he ever will. Finally, he takes pity on the other man and pulls the offending garment off Alec's body. He takes his time kissing and biting up the inside of Alexanders thighs, making him tremble in suspense. When he gets to Alec's shaft, it's bright red and leaking, Alec truly had been blessed in this area. Magnus doesn't tease then, giving a slow lick of the head first before taking half the length in his mouth. He bobbed his head kicking, alternating between sucking and licking at the head. 

"Oh god, Magnus!", Alec gasped loudly, hips bucking up into Magnus's mouth and Magnus knew he couldn't help it. 

"Fuck, please, please", The boy begged as Magnus took the rest of his length, throat constricting around the flesh easily due to centuries of practice. Being immortal had its perks. 

"Angel, yes...Magnus, I'm so close", that was the only warning Magnus got before the hot liquid was pumping down his throat while Alec groaned in ecstasy. 

Magnus swallowed every last drop of cum, only a small stream running down his chin which the Warlock quickly licked away while Alec watched. Magnus almost thought the Shadowhunter would drag him to go again but instead, he flopped back against the bed, moaning. Magnus crawled up to lie next to Alec, only for the boy to pull him closer pillowing his head on Magnus's chest.

"Still with me, Darling", Magnus asked a very dazed Alexander. Alec was quiet before turning over to cuddle into Magnus's side. 

"Best Morning Ever", he murmured proudly before promptly dozing off still clinging to Magnus like he was an oversized teddy bear. Honestly, between the two of them, Alec was the cuddly toy. 

"I aim to please", Magnus smirked, Alexander was right, it was the best morning ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long, I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> I'm pleased with it, Let me know what you think.
> 
> Only one chapter left, the main event. Anything specific you want to see/want them to say


End file.
